


365 jours par An

by Aelkurai



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelkurai/pseuds/Aelkurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane qui a tout perdu un an plus tôt, termine son errance sans but en arrivant dans la ville de FlyCastle, où il fait la rencontre d'un blond des plus intrigants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La chandeleur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent aux CLAMP ainsi que certains noms de lieu. 
> 
> Cette histoire est le fruit d'un défi que je me suis lancée avec une amie: écrire, un texte par jour, sur une histoire donnée. A l'origine, nous avions prévu de faire des thèmes en commun, mais nos intrigues respectives prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur, nous ont contrainte à nous limiter à un texte par jour. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage si cette histoire vous plait, où si vous voyez des choses à améliorer. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je suis en train de toute relire et corriger au fur et à mesure.
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Histoire commencé le 02 février 2014, initialement publiée sur ff.net sous le pseudo Irissia

D’un pas lent, le guerrier remontait les allées de la cité FlyCastle. La ville tout entière était illuminée de mille feux. Fatigué et las d’errer, en voyant cet îlot de lumière au loin, il avait décidé de s’y arrêter afin de se reposer, et pourquoi pas, y trouver du travail temporaire comme garde du corps afin de se remettre à flot. Aujourd’hui n’était pas n’importe quel jour. C’était la chandeleur, le jour où on priait pour que l’année à venir soit fertile et que le reste de l’hiver ne soit pas trop froid et difficile. Bien que Kurogane vienne de loin, il connaissait cette célébration auquel il avait souvent participé, enfant comme adulte. Les rues étaient animées comme jamais, les habitants, riches comme pauvres, paysans comme commerçants, souriaient d’un air enjoué. Personne ne faisait attention à un étranger tel que lui, tout de noir vêtu, un katana à la ceinture, alors que la couleur était de mise en ce jour.

De toute façon, le guerrier n’avait pas prévu de participer à la fête. Il voulait juste se trouver une auberge convenable où il pourrait manger un vrai repas, boire un bon alcool et dormir dans un vrai lit, après des mois à manger ce qui lui tombait sur la main, et à dormir dans des granges abandonnées ou au bord des routes. Car tel était devenu sa vie, depuis que son pays, Nihon avait été détruit. Un an plus tôt, Des adversaires inconnus, certainement jaloux de leur prospérité, les avait férocement attaqués et détruits. Bien peu de personnes avaient survécu à l’instar de Kurogane, mais plus terrible encore, le guerrier avait perdu tout ceux qui comptait pour lui : Tomoyo et Amateratsu, respectivement prêtresse et souveraine de Nihon et du palais Shirasagi, qui l’avait recueilli après la disparition tragique de ses parents. Eux, qu’il s’était juré de servir et protégé au péril de sa vie étaient morts. Il avait failli, et l’errance et la solitude était devenu sa punition.

Il soupira. Il n’avait jamais été du genre à s’atermoyer sur son sort, mais il n’arrivait pas à se pardonner ce qui s’était passé. N’importe qui lui dirait qu’il devait faire son deuil et tourner la page, qu’il était encore jeune et avait la vie devant lui, mais les choses n’étaient pas si simples que ça. Il était comme un chien fidèle sans maître, sans but, sans avenir. Tout c’en quoi il croyait, ses maîtres, sa force, sa confiance s’étaient effondrée ce jour-là comme un vulgaire château de carte. Entre temps, il avait accepté quelques contrats en tant que mercenaire, c’était défoulé à découper quelques corps, mais sa soif de vengeance et de sang semblait insatiable. Tout ce qu’il en retirait était une profonde amertume envers lui-même et le monde qui l’entourait.

Il tut ses sombres pensées alors qu’il avait enfin trouvé ce qu’il cherchait, au détour d’une ruelle : Une petite auberge, avec pour seule pancarte un dessin de chat. Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Les chats n’étaient pas vraiment les créatures les plus appréciées au monde, particulièrement les noirs qui avaient la réputation d’apporter le malheur. Ils étaient généralement associés à la sorcellerie, à l’irréel et l’impalpable qui effrayaient les gens du commun. Le guerrier haussa les épaules avant de pousser la porte d’entrée. Il n’avait jamais cru à ces choses-là, aux monstres censés se cacher sous le lit des enfants la nuit, les sorciers, les vampires, les loups garous et autres créatures qui peuplaient l’imaginaire collectif.

Peut-être à cause de l’affiche, l’auberge était vide mais cela convenait parfaitement au guerrier qui détestait la foule. Néanmoins, il trouvait dommage que le propriétaire ait choisi une affiche de si mauvais augure alors que l’intérieur était chaleureux et accueillant. Kurogane choisit une table au fond de la salle, avec une vue sur l’ensemble de la pièce, près de la cheminée. Il rabattit en arrière sa capuche qui libéra sa tignasse noire et révéla des yeux d’un rouge sombre, ainsi qu’une peau tannée par le soleil, même en ce plein hiver. Il avait néanmoins le visage creusé par les privations, et des cernes sombres sous les yeux. Il n’était plus que l’ombre de ce qu’il avait été.

« Bonjour monsieur, joyeuse chandeleur ! Vous voulez manger quelques choses ? »

Perdu dans la contemplation des flammes, Kurogane ne vit que tardivement un jeune homme blond s’approcher de lui, un plateau à la main, un immense sourire sur le visage. Il se rendit compte soudain, qu’il n’avait pas parlé à quelqu’un depuis bien longtemps, et ne sut pas quoi dire sur l’instant, et se contenta de grogner. Cependant, le jeune homme, nullement impressionné ne bougea pas, et attendit patiemment que son client se décide. Peu de gens venait manger dans cette auberge, mais il n’avait jamais vu d’homme comme lui. La plupart de ceux qui s’arrêtait ici était des habitués qui venaient boire un verre ou manger un morceau après une dure journée de labeur. Lui au contraire, était visiblement un voyageur, avec sa mine fatiguée, son baluchon et sa cape chargée de poussière. Avec un peu de chance, peut être voudrait-il louer une chambre ?

« Si vous ne savez pas quoi choisir, je peux vous proposez un plat qui n’est servi qu’à la Chandeleur, avec un peu d’alcool ».

« Ouais… Pourquoi pas, finit par dire le brun d’une voix rauque.

Il observa le blond retourner derrière le bar. Était-il le seul employé ici ? A ses dépends leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs fois, et si au début, le brun fit comme si de rien était, il finit par soupirer, se lever et s’installer au bar pour regarder le blond confectionner son repas. D’un sourire, le blond lui servit alors un verre de cidre, avant de continuer sa préparation en fredonnant. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du cuisinier. Le cidre avait un délicieux goût de pomme qui lui rappela la Chandeleur de son enfance. Comme c’était une boisson pauvre en alcool, on en servait même aux enfants qui étaient ravi de boire comme les grands.

« Et voilà, désolé pour l’attente ! dit le blond, avant de déposer une assiette sous le nez du guerrier.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire contrit. Il aurait dû se douter de ce qu’on lui servirait, mais apparemment, sa longue errance lui avait fait oublier bien des choses. Dans son assiette se trouvait plusieurs crêpes pliées en triangle, mais artistiquement arrangées pour ressembler à une fleur, tandis qu’en son centre trônait plusieurs ramequins remplis de divers ingrédients : du miel, du sucre, et du sirop d’érable. Kurogane n’aimait pas spécialement le sucré, mais pour une fois, il ferait abstraction, son estomac lui rappelant en grognant combien il était affamé. Les crêpes étaient de sur-quoi succulente. Il n’en avait certainement pas mangé d’aussi bonne depuis le décès de sa mère, et cela réchauffa son cœur meurtri, bien qu’il n’en laissa rien paraître.

« Cela vous plait ? demanda le serveur quand le guerrier finit son assiette.

\- Ouais… Vous avez du bol, d’habitude, je n’aime pas ce qui est sucré.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment alors. Vous êtes de passage n’est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça…

\- Vous venez pour fêter la Chandeleur ?

\- Pas vraiment non. C’est un pur hasard qui m’a amené ici.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse ? Dit-il d’un grondement.

\- Ne prenez pas cet air voyons. C’est juste que… Une de mes clientes dirait que rien n’est jamais dû au hasard.

\- Je crois pas vraiment à ces conneries de destinée.

\- Peu importe. Vous êtes là, c’est tout. Vous devriez en profiter pour aller faire la fête comme tout le monde.

\- Sans façon. Je vais boire ici, puis aller me pieuter, enfin s’il reste des chambres de libre.

\- Il en reste. Il me faut votre nom cependant pour le noter sur le registre.

\- Kurogane.

\- Moi c’est Fye.

\- Je vous ai pas demandé votre nom.

\- Je vous le donne quand même. Vu que je suis seul jusque demain, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ça sera plus simple »

Sans se départir de son sourire, il sortit de sous le bar une bouteille d’alcool, versa un verre au brun, avant de s’en servir un, et de trinquer avec lui.

\- Joyeuse Chandeleur Kuro- sama.

\- Je m’appelle Kurogane ! S’écria le brun d’un air offensé.

Un air offensé qu’il ne garda guère. Il joua les durs toute la soirée, puis la nuit, mais au fond de lui, il renaissait un peu. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas juste bu un peu d’alcool avec quelqu’un ? Ce blond l’exaspérait, avec son sourire ineffaçable, son rire incessant et son énergie inépuisable. Mais il n’avait pas la force de réellement le chasser. Il continua à boire toute la nuit, avant d’aller dormir alors que l’aube pointait à l’horizon. Il s’écroula sur le lit moelleux, sans se dévêtir, vidé de ses forces. Un mince sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps flottait sur ses lèvres.

Joyeuse Chandeleur Fye… Et merci… Pensa—t-il, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	2. Mauvais temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane qui a tout perdu un an plus tôt, termine son errance sans but en arrivant dans la ville de FlyCastle, où il fait la rencontre d'un blond des plus intrigants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent aux CLAMP ainsi que certains noms de lieu.
> 
> Cette histoire est le fruit d'un défi que je me suis lancée avec une amie: écrire, un texte par jour, sur une histoire donnée. A l'origine, nous avions prévu de faire des thèmes en commun, mais nos intrigues respectives prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur, nous ont contrainte à nous limiter à un texte par jour.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage si cette histoire vous plait, où si vous voyez des choses à améliorer. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je suis en train de toute relire et corriger au fur et à mesure.
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Histoire commencé le 02 février 2014, initialement publiée sur ff.net sous le pseudo Irissia

Mauvais temps.

Le sommeil que le brun avait chèrement désiré ne resta guère. A peine quelques heures après qu’il soit monté dans sa chambre, un vent violent le réveilla. Il fronça les sourcils, grogna avant de finir par ouvrir les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il avait mal au crâne, impossible de se rendormir, sans parler de la tempête qui rugissait dehors. Il n’avait pas eu grand espoir de parcourir la ville à la recherche de travail après la fête de la veille, mais avec ce temps, c’était du domaine de l’impossible. D’un soupir, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Cela ne servait à rien d’y rester enfermé, et il avait besoin de quoi rallumer une bougie, et il aurait bien aimé avoir un bac d’eau pour se faire une toilette sommaire. Il descendit lentement les marches de l’escalier de bois qui craquèrent sous son poids. L’auberge était plongée dans un silence presque mortuaire, si ce n’était ce vent agaçant qui ne semblait pas près de vouloir s’arrêter.

La pièce principale était tout aussi calme et déserte. Visiblement, Kurogane était le seul client, il ne ressentait la présence de personne d’autre. Quelques bougies éparses éclairaient faiblement la pièce. C’est alors qu’il aperçut le blond, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Il resta un instant sans bouger, ne voulant pas troubler ses réflexions intérieures. Il s’étonna encore de l’apparence de cet homme, grand mince, presque filiforme, mais surtout de cette étrange atmosphère qui l’enveloppait. Hier, comme il n’avait pas arrêté de faire le pitre, il n’avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l’aura pleine de mystère qui émanait de lui. Visiblement, il devait avoir peu de clients, alors comment arrivait-il à survivre dans une ville aussi grande ? Le tribut au seigneur de cette cité devait lui couter cher, alors comment pouvait-il lui payer ? Et puis, pourquoi avoir choisi l’enseigne d’un chat, alors que cet animal avait la réputation de porter malheur ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, car le blond réagit soudain en se tournant vers lui, d’un immense sourire.

« Tu es réveillé Kuro-sama !

\- Kurogane… soupira le brun. Et ouais, impossible de dormir avec ce vent.

\- Nous sommes coincé tous les deux ici du coup Kuro-chan ! Hyu !!

\- La ferme ! Et arrêtes de m’appeler comme ça, c’est Kurogane bordel !

\- C’est trop long, Kuro-chan ! Bon, tu as peut être faim ? Ou soif ? dit-il en s’éloignant prestement du brun afin d’éviter de subir sa colère manifeste.

\- Non ça ira, j’ai encore l’alcool de cette nuit dans l’estomac… Par contre, si tu as un peu d’eau pour que je puisse me débarbouiller… »

\- Oui j’en ai. Reste ici. »

Le brun obéit, et repris sa place de la veille au bar. Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le blond ne lui ramène un baquet rempli d’eau tiède et d’une serviette. Le brun glissa ses mains dans le liquide clair et s’aspergea abondement le visage. Si le temps se montrait plus clément demain, il verrait pour se rendre aux bains publics où il pourrait se faire une vraie toilette. Une fois bien rafraichit, il s’essuya le visage quand soudain, il croisa son reflet. Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis combien de temps ne c’était- il pas miré de la sorte ? Il n’était pas du genre à prendre soin de son apparence, mais il ne se reconnaissait pas. Etait-il donc tombé si bas, avec ces cernes sombres et son visage creusé par les privations ? Où était donc passé le guerrier plein d’ardeur, le regard confiant, un sourire carnassier sur la face qui défiait quiconque de l’affronter ? L’image de Tomoyo en train de le réprimander lui apparut brièvement. Non, la jeune princesse n’aurait pas aimé voir ça. Il soupira, avant de chasser la vision trop douloureuse, sous le regard interrogateur du blond.

« Ca va Kuro-chan ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Ma tête est parfaitement normal merci ! S’énerva le brun qui trouvait ce type de plus en plus intrusif.

Déjà, il ne savait pas à quel moment ils étaient passés au tutoiement, alors qu’il était son client, alors il aurait autant préféré qu’il se mêle de ses affaires ! Mais vu qu’il était coincé avec lui tant que le vent ne cesserait pas, il allait devoir le supporter… Ce qui n’était pas vraiment gagné.

\- On dirait que le vent n’est pas près de s’arrêter…

\- Non. Il n’a rien de naturel… Répondit pensivement le blond."

Kurogane haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Un bref instant, le blond avait cessé de sourire, un instant à peine perceptible, mais qui ne lui échappa pourtant. Que voulait-il dire ? Décidément, Fye était quelqu’un d’énigmatique…

Et la journée ne faisait que commencer. Elle promettait d’être longue…


	3. Les bains publics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane qui a tout perdu un an plus tôt, termine son errance sans but en arrivant dans la ville de FlyCastle, où il fait la rencontre d'un blond des plus intrigants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent aux CLAMP ainsi que certains noms de lieu.
> 
> Cette histoire est le fruit d'un défi que je me suis lancée avec une amie: écrire, un texte par jour, sur une histoire donnée. A l'origine, nous avions prévu de faire des thèmes en commun, mais nos intrigues respectives prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur, nous ont contrainte à nous limiter à un texte par jour.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage si cette histoire vous plait, où si vous voyez des choses à améliorer. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je suis en train de toute relire et corriger au fur et à mesure.
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Histoire commencé le 02 février 2014, initialement publiée sur ff.net sous le pseudo Irissia

**Titre:** Les bains publics

Comme Kurogane s’en était douté, le vent n’était pas retombé de la journée. Vu qu’il n’avait rien à faire, il avait aidé (faussement à contre cœur) le blond à tout nettoyer. Mais au fond, cela lui avait fait du bien de s’occuper l’esprit avec des activités quotidiennes dont il avait perdu l’habitude. Bien sûr, il avait demandé à ce que ce soit décompté de son ardoise, car il n’avait jamais été du genre à travailler gratuitement. Tout travail mérite salaire disait le proverbe, et il s’était toujours appliqué à le suivre à la lettre. Il en avait profité, par la même occasion, pour découvrir l’intégralité de l’auberge. Il connaissait déjà la salle commune, avec sa grande cheminée chaleureuse, ses quelques tables rondes avec une grosse bougie dégoulinante de cire en leur centre et son bar qui servait également de cuisine sommaire. Au premier étage se trouvait quelques chambres, dont celle où avait décidé d’élire domicile le brun, le temps de se trouver un travail et d’avoir les moyens de payer son propre logement. Il ne savait pas à vrai dire combien de temps il resterait, mais pour le moment, il était las d’errer, et sentait bien qu’il avait grand besoin de renouveler avec la civilisation.

Au deuxième étage, il n’y avait que la chambre de Fye, ainsi qu’une autre pièce qui servait de débarra. Le blond avait refusé l’aide du brun pour ranger le dernier étage d’un sourire, en disant qu’il se débrouillerait bien tout seul. Le brun ne s’en était pas formalisé, cela ne le concernait pas, mais il avait brièvement entraperçu un véritable capharnaüm et il se demanda comment quelqu’un pouvait vivre dans un tel bordel. A son grand étonnement, il y avait une arrière-cour à l’auberge qui n’était accessible par les rues qu’en faisant le tour du pâté de maison. Quelques stables sommaires permettaient aux voyageurs à cheval d’y laisser leurs bêtes après les avoir pansés. Au centre de la cour se trouvait un puits, une chose rare et prisée dans une ville aussi grande, et beaucoup de personnes dans le quartier, venaient y puiser de l’eau, une eau plus pure que celle de la rivière qui parcourait la ville d’ouest en est.

Finalement la journée s’était achevée plus rapidement que le brun l’aurait pensé. Il se coucha d’une fatigue saine et dormi du sommeil du juste pour la première fois depuis bien des semaines, voire des mois. Le lendemain, le ciel était redevenu calme et serein. Il se leva tôt, de bonne humeur, et après avoir demandé au blond où se trouvait les bains publics, il s’y rendit d’un pas léger. L’itinéraire qu’il lui avait donné était parfait, il n’eut aucun mal à le suivre. Il en profita pour mémoriser l’agencement des rues et des quartiers, et commença à repérer où se trouvait les quartiers modestes et riches ; l’auberge de Fye se trouvait à la limite entre les deux.

Il siffla d’étonnement en arrivant devant le grand bâtiment qui constituait les bains publics. Il repéra deux accès, un pour les femmes, un autre pour les hommes. Afin d’éviter des croisements importuns, on avait mis en place des horaires réserver à l’un ou l’autre sexe. Kurogane avait de la chance, il était arrivé en pleine horaire réservé aux hommes. L’intérieur était frais mais humide. Le brun se rendit à l’accueil, reçut une plaque en bois avec un numéro pour le casier de bois où il pouvait déposer ses vêtements ; il avait laissé son katana à l’auberge par précaution. En se déshabillant, il se fit la réflexion qu’il faudrait peut-être qu’il songe à en racheter de nouveaux habits, ceux-ci était usés jusqu’à la couture, et il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans son plus simple appareil en pleine rue, surtout en plein hiver.

Les bains publics étaient composés de plusieurs salles de différentes températures. Vêtu uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, le brun se rendit d’abord à la salle la plus froide. A cette heure, il n’y avait pas grand monde, mais il croisa néanmoins quelques hommes qui lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif pour la plupart. Il fallait dire qu’il ne leur ressemblait guère. La plupart d’entre eux étaient de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains, les yeux marron, alors que lui, au contraire, étant grand carré, les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux rouges sombres, sans parler de sa façon de se déplacer souplement, sans cesse sur le qui-vive, comme un fauve en chasse. Son corps était jalonné de cicatrice, séquelle de ses différents combats Arrivé à l’endroit souhaité, il remplit une vasque d’eau et s’aspergea abondement. Le liquide ruissela sur son corps musclé et aplatit légèrement ses cheveux sombres. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle où la température était plutôt moyenne, et plongea dans le bassin qui s’y trouvait. Son corps fendit souplement la surface. Il se laissa un instant porter par la puissance de son saut, avant de nager avec entrain. Il sentit chacun de ses muscles se tendre, se détendre, revenir lentement à la vie. Un vague sourire naquis sur ses lèvres. Qu’il se sentait bien ! Il resta un instant à flotté sur la surface. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait l’impression de s’éveiller d’un long rêve fiévreux… Ou d’un cauchemar. Il se sentait bizarre depuis sa première nuit à l’auberge, mais il n’arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi. Malheureusement, certaines choses restaient réelles. Il n’avait plus de patrie, plus de maitre, plus de but… Les choses avaient changé. Kurogane ne s’en rendait pas encore totalement compte, mais pousser la porte de l’auberge de Fye avait été l’un des déclencheurs majeurs de ce changement.

Une fois parfaitement ressourcé, il sortit du bassin et se dirigea vers la dernière salle, chaude et remplie de buée. Il cligna un bref instant des yeux, puis s’installa sur un banc. La vapeur acheva de purifier son corps en pénétrant dans chaque pore de sa peau qu’il frotta vigoureusement à l’aide d’une brosse. Il soupira d’aise, et se demanda pourquoi le blond avait refusé de l’accompagner. Etait-il pudique ? Etait-ce un problème d’apparence ? Il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à la population locale, avec ses longues jambes, son corps mince, sa peau claire, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux d’un bleu limpide. Le guerrier l’imagina un instant, assis près de lui, à faire le pitre et à se plaindre de la chaleur suffocante. Cet idiot semblait parfaitement supporter le froid, et râlait dès qu’il faisait un peu chaud… Il secoua la tête. Imaginer le blond presque nu n’était franchement pas une bonne idée, même s’il n’en comprenait pas vraiment la raison. C’était un homme comme lui après tout, non ? Mais il était tellement mystérieux et atypique qu’il l’intriguait plus que de raison. Il chassa ses impressions sur son étrange logeur, sortit de la pièce, se sécha avant de se rhabiller et de rentrer pour aller chercher son katana et commencer sa prospection.

Le blond était dans la salle commune, en train de préparer quelques choses que le guerrier ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui sentait drôlement bon.

« Alors Kuro-chan, ça t’as fait du bien ?

\- Ouais, tu aurais dû venir… et c’est Kurogane !

\- Sans façon merci… Je n’aime pas trop ce genre de lieu…

\- T’as peur qu’on te reluque ? répondit Kurogane sans aucun tact.

\- Hmm… J’aurais peut-être eu peur que tu le fasses Kuro- myu….

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! J’ai pas que ça à faire que de mater un maigrichon comme toi ! Et si tu continues avec tes surnoms débiles, je t’explose !

\- En tout cas tu as meilleure mine… Et tu sens meilleur !

\- Tu n’es pas en train d’insinuer que je puais par hasard ?

\- Je ne me permettrais pas voyons… Bien ! Tu pourrais aller me chercher de la farine s’il te plait… je t’ai montré hier où elle était rangé…

\- Mais tu me prends vraiment pour ton esclave ! Continues comme ça, et tu n’auras pas un sous quand je partirai ! Rugit Kurogane avant d’aller chercher ce que le blond lui avait demandé.

Celui-ci l’observa plus que de raison. Oui… Il avait bien meilleure mine… Il allait devoir le remplumer maintenant… Il sifflota et retourna à sa cuisine.


	4. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane qui a tout perdu un an plus tôt, termine son errance sans but en arrivant dans la ville de FlyCastle, où il fait la rencontre d'un blond des plus intrigants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent aux CLAMP ainsi que certains noms de lieu.
> 
> Cette histoire est le fruit d'un défi que je me suis lancée avec une amie: écrire, un texte par jour, sur une histoire donnée. A l'origine, nous avions prévu de faire des thèmes en commun, mais nos intrigues respectives prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur, nous ont contrainte à nous limiter à un texte par jour.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage si cette histoire vous plait, où si vous voyez des choses à améliorer. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je suis en train de toute relire et corriger au fur et à mesure.
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Histoire commencé le 02 février 2014, initialement publiée sur ff.net sous le pseudo Irissia

Distraction.

Fye reposa sur le bar le verre qu’il venait de nettoyer. Un léger courant d’air avait soufflé l’une des bougies lorsque Kurogane avait poussé la porte de l’auberge pour repartir. Depuis la veille, le brun s’appliquait à chercher un travail de garde du corps, ou de mercenaire. Fye ne s’inquiétait guère, dans une ville aussi grande, il trouverait forcément quelque chose qui lui conviendrait. Un mince sourire effleura les lèvres du blond. La transformation qui s’était opéré chez le guerrier en quelques jours était saisissante. A son arrivé, il avait ressemblé à n’importe quel vagabond qui s’arrêtait à une auberge pour prendre un peu de repos, avant de retourner sur les routes de l’errance. Désormais, vêtu de frais et propre, il aurait pu passer pour n’importe quel honnête habitant de la cité. Oh, il avait toujours autant mauvais caractère, mais Fye avait tout de suite senti qu’il avait toujours été ainsi, et plus il le taquinait, plus il semblait réveiller sa vrai nature profonde.

Cependant, la transformation était peut-être trop rapide. Kurogane semblait un peu trop rapidement s’adapter à la vie de cette Cité, comme la plupart des nouveaux venus, lui y comprit. Il y avait quelques d’étrange dans cette ville, mais à cette pensée, le blond se contenta d’hausser les épaules. Cela ne le concernait guère après tout.

Et puis, l’aubergiste jouait un petit jeu dangereux. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment cela avait commencé. Le guerrier l’avait intrigué dès qu’il avait franchi le seuil de son établissement. Il ne ressemblait pas aux voyageurs classiques, même avec son allure de vagabond. Fye avait tout de suite senti une force intérieure, brisée, tue, mais qui ne demandait qu’à réapparaitre. Après tout, ne lui avait-on pas dit un jour, que les gens ordinaires n’étaient pas intéressés par son auberge ? Avoir comme enseigne un chat noir attirait forcément des personnes d’une nature atypique.

Il n’avait pas fallu grand-chose pour que le blond commence sa petite distraction. Un jour de fête, un peu d’alcool, et il avait commencé à embêter le brun. Ce n’était pas parti d’une mauvaise attention, Fye avait juste eu le sentiment que Kurogane avait besoin de se changer les idées un temps, mais…

Mais le blond n’avait pas pensé que cela aurait pu durer. Il s’était juste dit qu’il finirait par partir, qu’il resterait un jour ou deux de plus, voila tout. Pourtant, il avait beau taquiner en permanence le brun, celui-ci restait. Mais combien de temps encore ? Fye ne se faisait pas d’illusion, cela ne durerait pas. Et puis, pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Il était lui-même arrivé dans cette ville quelques mois plus tôt, avait racheté le bâtiment avec son argent. Ce n’était pas grave s’il avait peu de client. Il avait suffisamment d’argent pour subvenir à ses besoins, et cette auberge était juste une bonne cachette dans une ville aussi grande. Le chat noir repoussait la plupart des gens, et ainsi, il n’avait pas à beaucoup sortir. Et si un jour, il était découvert et bien… Il n’aurait qu’à fermer boutique et chercher une meilleure cachette.

Son sourire s’effaça soudain, sa main se crispa sur le verre qu’il tenait encore. Il n’avait pas envie de partir. Il se sentait bien dans cette immense ville où personne ne le connaissait et ne faisait attention à lui. Il était un inconnu parmi tant d’autres, il était juste personne. Personne pour s’attacher à lui, et lui ne s’attachait à personne… Alors pourquoi le brun l’attirait et l’intriguait autant ? Il ne connaissait pas son histoire, et n’avait pas envie de la connaitre, il n’était qu’une distraction passagère… Un rire nerveux s’échappa de ses lèvres. Il se voilait la face. Mais n’était-ce pas ce qu’il avait toujours fait ? Sourire, simuler le bonheur, mentir avec tellement d’intensité qu’il se mentait aussi à lui-même ?

Il était tellement facile de faire semblant de s’amuser en jouant les imbéciles pour paraitre tellement agaçant qu’on finirait par l’oublier. Pourtant…

Un jour, quelqu’un lui avait dit que les humains n’étaient pas fait pour vivre seul, et qu’il aurait beau fuir le genre humain, chercher la solitude, elle ne durerait pas. Kurogane serait-il celui qui briserait la gangue de glace qui empêchait quiconque de s’approcher de lui ? Il ne savait pas, mais cela l’effraya soudain tellement, qu’il eut la furieuse envie de claquer la porte et de s’enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta là, sans bouger, à laisser le monde continuer sa course du temps, tandis qu’il ne s’en mêlait pas, figé comme une statue. Il écouta les bruits environnants, le bruit des passants qui parlait, tantôt avec joie, tantôt avec tristesse, tantôt avec colère. Il écouta les cris des enfants qui passaient en jouant, et entendit faiblement, les bruits de pas des souris qui se baladaient entre les murs de l’auberge, sans doute à la recherche de quelques choses à se mettre sous la dent. Il sentit l’odeur du bois qui crépitait dans sa cheminée, et du repas qu’il laissait mijoter avec patience.

Et soudain il entendit un bruit de pas qu’il avait appris à reconnaitre. Kurogane revenait… Fye se reprit. Il rouvrit les yeux, et esquissa son habituel sourire. Le brun entra et l’observa en fronçant les sourcils, comme à l’accoutumé. Fye eut instantanément envie de l’embêter. C’était plus fort que lui, comme un insecte s’approchant de la lumière à s’en bruler, il ne pouvait résister. Il verrait plus tard… Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de jouer … De voir Kurogane se mettre en colère, interagir avec lui, peu importe la manière… Même si le blond jouait la comédie, même s’il se mentait, au moins, il oubliait ses problèmes, ce qu’il avait été, ce qu’il est…

Il avait juste besoin de se distraire.


	5. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane qui a tout perdu un an plus tôt, termine son errance sans but en arrivant dans la ville de FlyCastle, où il fait la rencontre d'un blond des plus intrigants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent aux CLAMP ainsi que certains noms de lieu.
> 
> Cette histoire est le fruit d'un défi que je me suis lancée avec une amie: écrire, un texte par jour, sur une histoire donnée. A l'origine, nous avions prévu de faire des thèmes en commun, mais nos intrigues respectives prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur, nous ont contrainte à nous limiter à un texte par jour.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage si cette histoire vous plait, où si vous voyez des choses à améliorer. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je suis en train de toute relire et corriger au fur et à mesure.
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Histoire commencé le 02 février 2014, initialement publiée sur ff.net sous le pseudo Irissia

Moonlight.

 

Kurogane était nerveux. Sa main serrait et desserrait de manière compulsive le manche de son katana. Il se trouvait debout à côté de Tomoyo et Amateratsu, qui semblaient partager sa nervosité. Ils se tenaient tous les trois dans la cour du palais de Shirasagi, tendu comme jamais. La tension était palpable. Le vent soufflait avec violence et balayait tout sur son passage. Les branches du majestueux cerisier qui trônait au centre du patio gémissaient et tanguaient au risque de céder à tout instant. Il n’y avait nulle lumière, sinon la lune, haute et pleine dans le ciel, ainsi qu’un ou deux candélabres justes derrière eux à l’intérieur de l’immense bâtisse. Soudain, le vent redoubla d’intensité. La jeune fille à côté de lui cacha son visage derrière ses bras alors que ses cheveux voletaient en tous sens, et que les clochettes qui y étaient accrochées teintaient furieusement.

Cette rafale n’a rien de normal… pensa le brun.

\- Quelque chose arrive ! Hurla Tomoyo, le visage crispé.

Les lames sortirent de leurs fourreaux. Mais où était leur adversaire ? Qu’était-il ? Kurogane sentait sa présence, sombre, étouffante, mais n’arrivait pas à le localiser. Il fronça des sourcils, grinça des dents. Il resserra sa prise sur le manche de son katana, remua légèrement, près à attaquer au moindre danger. La « bourrasque » passa derrière eux, s’engouffra dans le palais et souffla toutes les bougies allumés. Des hurlements retentirent. Kurogane n’en pouvait plus d’attendre ainsi, de ne pas savoir ce qui les attaquaient et qui semait la mort autour d’eux. Les ennemis invisibles et vicieux n’était pas fait pour lui. Il s’avança d’un pas, et dégaina totalement son sabre.

\- Montre-toi sale lâche ! Hurla-t-il, sans réponse.

Tout à coup, la rafale revint vers eux et les emprisonna. Kurogane plissa les yeux. La poussière et les feuilles emportées par le vent l’empêchaient de voir clairement. Il se tourna brièvement vers la princesse Tomoyo qui lui jeta un regard apeuré.

\- Kurogane !!! Cria-t-elle, avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres.

Le guerrier se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, hagard. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblaient. Il devait se reprendre. Lentement, il ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément puis expira tout aussi doucement. C’était un rêve. Un rêve du passé qui venait le tourmenter. Son cœur s’apaisa progressivement, et ses mains cessèrent de trembler. Il n’était plus là-bas. Il était à FlyCastle, dans l’auberge du Chat noir… Il soupira. Il avait beau faire, ce rêve continuait de le hanter depuis un an, encore et encore. Et cette vieille question sans réponse. Qui les avaient attaqués ? Ce qu’il voyait dans son rêve était la dernière chose cohérente dont il se rappelait. Après, il n’y avait eu que combat, l’invisible et ténèbres. Quand il avait repris connaissance ce jour-là, il n’y avait presque plus personne, sinon des gens gravement blessés comme lui. Mais ni Amateratsu ou Tomoyo n’avait été là… il n’était resté d’elles que leurs capes pleines de sang.

Le guerrier grogna et secoua la tête, les poings serrés. Il avait erré pendant un an à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait l’amener vers son ennemi. Mais rien. Personne n’avait su ce qui s’était passé, et Nihon avait tout simplement été rayé de la carte, oublié. Pourtant Kurogane ne désespérait pas, ou plutôt, sa vengeance était la seule chose qui lui avait permis de tenir, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Mais à quel prix ? Il avait perdu une vingtaine de kilos au moins, perdu de la force, perdu de l’attrait à ce qui l’entourait… Jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrête à cette auberge. Le hasard n’existait pas lui avait dit le blond le jour de son arrivé. Kurogane avait besoin de se retaper avant de poursuivre ses recherches, il ne le savait que trop bien. Alors il resterait ici, trouverait du boulot le temps de se refaire du poil de la bête.

Il soupira et fini par se lever. Il ne pourrait jamais se rendormir dans ses conditions. Il avait besoin de se changer les esprits, se distraire et vite. Il enfila quelques vêtements chauds, attrapa son katana au passage et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir et descendit l’escalier sur la pointe de pieds, ce qui n’empêcha pas quelques lattes de bois de grincer bruyamment. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte qui donnait accès à la cour extérieure, mais resta figé face au spectacle dont il était soudain témoin.

Dehors, la neige c’était mise à tomber à gros flocon. La nuit était fraiche, mais agréable. Et au milieu de la cour se tenait le blond, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau noir où s’entrelaçait des arabesques bleutées. La lune illuminait d’argent les cheveux de Fye qui paraissait soudain, irréel. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, il laissait les flocons tomber un a un sur son pâle visage. Kurogane n’osa pas bouger, de peur de troubler la vision fantasmagorique. Il resta un long moment ainsi à l’observer, sans se soucier du froid qui traversait ses vêtements. Cet homme qu’il avait toujours cru être juste un petit rigolo, se dévoilait soudain. Son allure était douce, paisible, et un brin fragile. Pourtant, le brun sentait une force intérieure cachée, contrainte, emprisonnée dans une cage invisible.

Et soudain, quelques chose apparut, des petites lumières s’approchaient lentement. Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait pas être des lucioles, il faisait trop froid, et la ville n’était pas leur lieu de prédilection. Il plissa les yeux, mais ce ne fut que, lorsque les étranges lumières environnèrent le blond qu’il en discerna la forme. C’était des papillons, des papillons comme il n’en avait jamais vu. Il recula d’un pas. Ces choses ne pouvaient exister, qu’était-elle ? L’un d’eux vint se poser sur le doigt du blond. Son autre main l’enveloppa pour l’empêcher de s’en aller. Le blond fronça les sourcils, la mine concentrée. C’est alors qu’il perçut la présence du guerrier tout près. Il se tourna vers lui, le visage rêveur, avant d’esquisser son habituel sourire.

« Bonsoir Kuro-chan. Belle nuit n’est-ce pas ? »

Le brun le regarda sans mot dire, interdit, avant de s’avancer avec hésitation. Les papillons lumineux tournèrent un instant autour de lui, avant de s’en aller. Kurogane les laissa faire, tout en leur jetant un regard suspicieux.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces trucs ?

\- Quel truc Kuro-chan ?

\- Mais ça… ces… papillons.

\- Tu les vois alors ?

\- Bah oui que je les vois ! Et je t’ai déjà dit que je m’appelais Kurogane.

\- Normalement tu ne devrais pas… Tu crois aux choses surnaturelles Kuro-chan ? »

Le brun ne répondit rien. La seule chose surnaturelle qu’il avait vu, c’était ce vent étrange qui l’avait attaqué à Nihon…

« Pas vraiment. Crache le morceau, si t’as un truc à dire.

\- Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ne t’inquiète pas, ces papillons ne sont pas dangereux, au contraire. Ils ne te mangeront pas… Tu devrais aller te recoucher, la nuit est fraiche.

\- La ferme, j’ai pas peur de papillon ! Et j’étais venu pour m’entrainer, je n’arrive à pas dormir.

\- Je vois… entraines toi bien Kuro-pon alors, tu manques de muscles ! A demain ! Répondit le blond avant d’esquiver souplement le sabre du brun, et de s’enfuir à l’intérieur. Le brun soupira, et continua d’observer la neige tomber.

Tu parles d’une nuit, se dit-il.


	6. Bagarre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane qui a tout perdu un an plus tôt, termine son errance sans but en arrivant dans la ville de FlyCastle, où il fait la rencontre d'un blond des plus intrigants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent aux CLAMP ainsi que certains noms de lieu.
> 
> Cette histoire est le fruit d'un défi que je me suis lancée avec une amie: écrire, un texte par jour, sur une histoire donnée. A l'origine, nous avions prévu de faire des thèmes en commun, mais nos intrigues respectives prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur, nous ont contrainte à nous limiter à un texte par jour.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage si cette histoire vous plait, où si vous voyez des choses à améliorer. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je suis en train de toute relire et corriger au fur et à mesure.
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Histoire commencé le 02 février 2014, initialement publiée sur ff.net sous le pseudo Irissia

Bagarre.

Kurogane n’avait guère dormi la nuit précédente. Il n’en montra aucune gêne cependant, le sommeil le fuyait déjà depuis longtemps. Il s’entraina durement jusqu’à ce qu’un pâle soleil perce l’horizon. La neige avait recouverte la ville d’une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, et si certains s’en plaignaient, les enfants eux, étaient ravis. Le guerrier en croisa plein dans la cité qui se courrait après en riant, se balançant des boules de neige à tout va. Peu importait le temps qu’il faisait, la ville de FlyCastle continuait à suivre son chemin. Cela faisait bizarre au guerrier, lui qui avait fui toute civilisation pendant un an. Il avait perdu l’habitude d’entendre le rire des enfants, et de voir les sourires enjoués des adultes qui partaient au travail. Perdu l’habitude de sentir la bonne odeur du pain fraichement cuit, du bruit du fer battu par les forgerons, et des commerçants qui criaient à tue-tête que leurs produits étaient meilleurs que ceux du voisin.

Un mince sourire effleura ses lèvres. Si c’était ça de vivre, et il devait continuer. Il déboucha finalement dans la ruelle qu’il recherchait. Il avait entendu la veille que quelqu’un cherchait un garde du corps dans la boutique d’un prêteur sur gages. Dans une ville aussi calme, il ne voyait pas en quoi une telle personne aurait besoin de lui mais il devrait s’en accommoder. Il serait bien payé et dans l’immédiat, c’était tout ce qui comptait. Il partirait plus tard à la recherche d’un peu plus d’action. Le prêteur sur gage était un petit homme rondouillard et moustachu, au regard de fouine qui ne lui inspira guère confiance. Le type se disait menacé par des concurrents, ce qui n’étonna pas le brun. Cet homme était sans aucun doute un magouilleur, et il avait dû attirer les foudres de quelques personnes qui désiraient se venger. Cela le fit grogner, mais pour le moment il n’avait pas mieux. D’un autre côté, personne ne connaissait ses talents d’épéiste, il avait besoin de se faire un nom. Et s’il pouvait attirer à lui des gens de plus en plus fort… Et bien il n’aurait pas perdu son temps.

La journée lui parut longue et ennuyeuse. Quelques clients passèrent, échangèrent quelques biens contre de l’argent, et vis-versa. Kurogane, assis dans un coin de la pièce, l’air qui se voulait menaçant (mais qui était plutôt ronchon d’ennui) les observait, la main sur son arme. La plupart d’entre eux était des gens sans intérêts, faibles, voire désespérés. Le guerrier grinça plus d’une fois des dents en voyant de quelle manière le prêteur sur gage en profitait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, et si les gens étaient trop bêtes pour se laisser avoir, cela ne le concernait pas.

En fin de journée, alors qu’il arrivait à la fin de son service, les choses bougèrent enfin. Plusieurs hommes entrèrent. Ils avaient tous des têtes de crapule ce dont Kurogane en tira une grande satisfaction. Enfin il allait pouvoir s’amuser un peu. Son sabre n’avait pas gouté de sang depuis longtemps. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas les tuer. Il n’avait pas envie de finir en prison alors qu’il voulait essayer de s’intégrer un minimum dans cette ville. Il les laissa un peu menacer le prêteur, avant de tirer son arme de son fourreau. Les malfrats lui lancèrent un regard qui se voulait menaçant tandis que le kendoka esquissait un sourire carnassier. Les attaquants l’encerclèrent. Rapide comme l’éclair, il les frappa un à un du plat de sa lame. Certes il ne les tuait pas, mais il leur occasionnait des dommages corporelles tel que des côtes cassées, qui les calmeraient un long moment, il l’espérait. L’un d’eux réussit néanmoins à lui entailler le bras, ce qui le mit furieusement en colère, même s’il n’en montra rien.

Mais ce qui l’agaça au plus haut point, ce fut cet idiot de prêteur sur gage qui ressortit soudain de sa cachette en gémissant parce que certaines de ses pièces avaient été cassées. Comme s’il était pour quelque chose !

« Vous avez mis une sacrée pagaille ! J’ai perdu beaucoup d’argent avec tout ce que vous avez cassé ! Impossible de vous payer ! »

Pardon ? Il avait bien entendu ? Il avait fait son travail, sauvé sa vie et cet abruti refusait de lui donner son dû ? Un grondement de loup s’échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu’il pointait son épée en direction du prêteur sur gage.

« Eh vieux schnock, Je te conseille de me donner ma paye du jour, sinon je te garantis que c’est un objet de valeur d’un tout autre ordre que tu vas perdre ! »

Le prêteur poussa un cri de souris, et, tout en s’épongeant le visage, sortit d’un petit coffre la somme qu’il devait au brun pour ses… services. Le guerrier prit la bourse d’un sourire carnassier, avant de quitter boutique. Il venait de perdre son premier boulot, cela commençait bien. En même temps, il n’était pas responsable se disait-il en ronchonnant.

Le soleil déclinait à l’horizon, il décida de rentrer, il avait faim.

« Tiens bonjour Kuro-chan, comment c’est passé ta jour… Mais tu es blessé ? »

Kurogane jeta un regard absent sur la blessure en haussant les épaules. Il l’avait oublié tiens.

« C’est juste une égratignure.

\- Mais bien sûr Kuro-pon, une égratignure, c’est pour ça que ta manche est tachée de sang. Viens t’asseoir ici, je vais te nettoyer ça.

\- C’est Kurogane ! Et j’ai pas besoin d’une mère poule ! »

Mais le blond ne l’écoutait plus et était parti chercher tout le nécessaire pour nettoyer la plaie. Le temps qu’il revienne, le brun s’était installé à sa place habituelle au bar, bougon. Décidément, il n’avait fait que ça aujourd’hui. Le blond ne tardait pas à revenir, armé de bandages, serviettes et d’une bassine pleine d’eau tiède.

« Enlève le haut Kuro-chan, je ne vois rien.

Kurogane lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant d’obtempérer. Il n’aimait pas la lumière malicieuse qu’il avait entraperçue dans les prunelles bleutées du blond !

« Hyuu ! Kuro-chan est plein de cicatrices !

\- La ferme ! Soignes moi qu’on en finisse !!

\- Oh, maintenant tu acceptes ?

\- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix crétin ! »

Fye rit avant de tremper une serviette dans l’eau tiède et de nettoyer la plaie. Elle était moins profonde qu’il ne l’avait cru au premier abord, mais pas non plus négligeable. Une fois l’entaille bien nettoyé et séché, il appliqua un onguent qui servirait à aider à la cicatrisation, puis il banda le bras du guerrier qui n’avait pas bougé d’un iota. Soudain, le brun frémit alors qu’il sentait un doigt long et fin se balader en haut de son dos.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- C’est une vilaine cicatrice que tu as là… tu te l’es faite comment ?

Un pan de mon armure qui s’est enfoncé à cause d’un vilain coup.

« Et celle-là ?

\- Un coup d’épée.

\- Et celle-là ?

\- Une lance.

\- Et cel…

\- Bordel, tu vas pas le demander pour toutes les cicatrices que j’ai !

\- Tu dois être un sacré guerrier… enfin je n’en doutais pas vu ta carrure et ton air ronchon…

\- Tu sais ce qui te dit mon air ronchon ?!

\- Cela dit… Tu étais plus musclé que ça avant non ?

\- Qu’est ce qui te fait dire ça ? répondit en grognant le brun. Il n’aimait pas vraiment qu’on lui rappelle qu’il avait maigri, et le pourquoi du comment.

\- Je ne sais pas… ça se voit…

\- Pff. Et toi ? Tu as connu beaucoup de combat ? Lâcha Kurogane comme une bombe pour changer de source de discussion.

\- Moi ? je ne sais pas me battre Kuro-pii !

\- ah ouais ? Tu peux m’expliquer comment t’as fait pour survivre tout seul dans ce monde sans savoir combattre ?

\- Qui te dit que je suis seul ?

\- Tu es seul. Je le lis dans tes yeux. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais me changer avant de souper, dit le brun pour clore la discussion. Une fois seul, le sourire de Fye disparut.

_Ce Kurogane… Il fait l’air de rien, mais il voit beaucoup de chose…_


	7. Parfum

08 février : Le parfum. 

 

Le lendemain, Kurogane se leva très tôt, bien avant que le soleil ne pointe à l’horizon, bien avant le blond qui l’entendit partir, son pas lourd résonnant dans le couloir.

 

 _Kuro-chan est en colère,_ se dit-il.

 

Fye avait-il été trop loin la veille ? Il resta quelques minutes dans son lit à réfléchir à la question, avant d’en conclure qu’après tout, la vie du brun ne le concernait pas, et comme il s’en était déjà fait la réflexion, le kendoka n’était qu’une source de distraction passagère. L’idée l’attristait, mais il ne chercha pas à la changer. Après tout, la peine faisait partie de lui depuis longtemps, alors une tristesse de plus ou de moins…

 

_\- Tu es seul. Je le lis dans tes yeux._

Sa main se crispa sur le rebord de son lit. Fye n’en avait rien laissé paraitre, mais le brun avait fait mouche la veille. Oui, il était seul. Il n’avait pas d’ami, pas de famille, il n’était plus rien dans ce monde, juste un électron libre qui veillait à se lier à personne. Les choses n’étaient pas si faciles pourtant, et les dieux seuls savaient combien Fye souhaitait se mêler aux autres sans aucune crainte ! Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas, il s’était toujours dit qu’il l’avait voulu, que c’était son souhait, mais à quelle prix ? Finalement, il n’avait plus pensé à la question jusqu’à l’arrivée de Kurogane. De quelqu’un comme lui, solitaire, et n’attendant plus rien de ceux de son espèce.

 

Soudain, un papillon, identique à ceux qu’il avait vu quelques nuits auparavant, traversa les murs de sa chambre pour se poser délicatement sur son nez, avant de disparaitre. Un mince sourire effleura les lèvres du blond. _Elle_ arrivait. Il chassa Kurogane de son esprit, se leva, se fit une toilette de chat avant de s’habiller et de descendre dans la salle commune de son auberge. Il ouvrit les volets et les fenêtres pour aérer, tria ses bouteilles d’alcool et prépara celles qui plairaient particulièrement à sa cliente, et mis à mijoter un repas sur le feu tout doucement. Enfin, il nettoya toutes les tables, particulièrement celle du fond où il déposa quelques coussins sur un grand fauteuil.

 

Satisfait, le blond épongea son front. La pièce était bien agencée pour la cliente très spéciale qu’il allait accueillir aujourd’hui. Et, comme si celle-ci avait senti qu’il était prêt à la recevoir, celle-ci approcha. Fye sentit son parfum, cette étrange fragrance de magie pure qui l’enveloppait, cette signature si particulière qui faisait d’elle l’une des sorcières les plus prisés et recherchés du monde. De nouveaux papillons traversèrent les murs pour l’environner, et le blond fut heureux que Kurogane ait décidé de partir si tôt ce matin.

 

Fye se tourna instantanément en entendant le son de cloche de la porte d’entrée, calme et posé, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

 

« Bienvenue Yuko-san.

 

\- Bonjour Fye… Cela faisait longtemps.

 

Une femme sans âge entra dans l’auberge avec élégance. Elle portait un long manteau noir qui épousait sa silhouette bien dessinée. Le blond s’écarta et la pria d’entrer en lui indiquant d’un geste où elle pourrait s’installer. Il lui prit son manteau qu’il accrocha sur un porte manteau. Yuko était vêtue d’une longue robe rouge où était dessiné un grand papillon noir. Ses manches étaient si longues que le blond se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas s’empêtrer avec, mais tout en cette femme n’était que grâce, élégance et confiance. Aucun de ses gestes, même les plus minimes n’étaient faits au hasard.

 

\- Tu as reçu mon message alors, commença Yûko.

 

\- Il aurait été difficile de ne pas le voir… D’ailleurs je n’ai pas été le seul, c’est un peu embêtant.

 

\- Oh… Et comment s’appelle cette personne?

 

\- C’est Kuro….

 

Fye n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car le kendoka rentra brusquement en claquant la porte sur son passage. Sa colère n’était visiblement pas tombée, bien au contraire, elle semblait avoir empiré.

 

\- Eh bien Kuro-chan, déjà de retour ?

 

Aucune réaction, sinon un profond grognement d’ours sorti trop vite d’hibernation. Fye ne s’en formalisa pas et lui versa un verre d’alcool avant d’aller remuer son plat qui commençait à répandre une douce senteur qui faisait envie.

 

Kurogane ne décrocha pas un mot ni ne jeta un seul regard avant de finir son verre d’alcool. A côté de lui, Fye discutait avec une femme que le brun n’avait jamais vu et qu’il préféra ignorer d’un haussement d’épaule. Mais alors que le temps passait, il leur jeta de bref coup d’œil et sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, ils lui rappelèrent les moments passés avec la princesse Tomoyo, ce qui fit bondirent de nouveau sa colère, et lui remémora les derniers jours écoulés. Il n’avait toujours pas trouvé d’emploi, personne ne voulait l’embaucher car il était un étranger. Plus les jours passaient, plus cela commençait à l’agacer furieusement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ainsi trop longtemps. Non seulement il n’avait pas prévu de s’attarder dans cette ville, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus loger dans une auberge dont il devait payer le logement et le couvert. Fye ne lui avait rien demandé pour le moment, mais plus le temps passerait, plus les choses se compliqueraient. Tout au plus, il avait les moyens pour encore une semaine, mais pas plus… Et quand bien même il voulait se retaper pour repartir en quête de vengeance, il ne voulait pas redevenir un vagabond. Sa colère retenue n’échappa à Yuko qui lui décocha un regard malicieux avant de dire :

 

\- ohlala… Voilà bien un homme colérique.

 

\- De quoi je me mêle…

 

\- Kuro-chan… on ne parle pas aux belles jeunes femmes comme Yûko-san ainsi…

 

\- Toi aussi lâche moi. Je fais ce que je veux, occupes toi de tes affaires.

 

Un infime tremblement traversa la main de Fye que seule Yûko entraperçue. Kurogane ne la quittait d’ailleurs pas du regard. Il ne l’aimait pas. Il se dégageait d’elle quelque chose de plus suspect encore que du blond, un parfum d’intrigue et de manipulation. C’était une femme de pouvoir qui savait choisir ses mots et qui n’hésiterait pas à s’en servir contre lui. Sa colère n’était pas près de s’apaiser. Il avait besoin d’actions, de combats, de taper sur quelque chose, aussi, il préféra quitter le bar en fulminant. Fye voulut le rattraper pour lui dire quelque chose, mais Yûko se saisit de son bras.

 

\- Tu ne peux pas te mêler de sa vie, Fye.

 

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de sa vie, je veux juste…

 

\- L’aider ? Ni toi ni moi ne le pouvons.

 

-Mais, les papillons…

 

\- Oui. Cet homme a un souhait, le fait qu’il ait vu mes papillons est un signe. Son souhait est si fort qu’il dirige sa vie toute entière… Seulement, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons l’exaucer.

 

\- Moi d’accord, mais vous… Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas exaucer son souhait ?

 

\- Il faudrait qu’il soit d’accord, ou qu’il veuille de l’aide, et ce n’est pas son cas. Il veut se débrouiller et résoudre lui-même son problème.

 

Fye baissa les yeux. Quand bien même…

 

\- Fye. Tu as fait tes propres choix en état de cause, faire appel à mes services est l’un deux. Un choix qui a des conséquences sur ta vie toute entière, sur ta façon de vivre… Ne pas te mêler aux autres, être invisible, ignorant au monde qui t’entoure…

 

\- Je sais… Pour qu’ainsi, _Il_ ne puisse pas me retrouver, je le sais Yuko-san…

 

Et pourtant… Il avait vu une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux du brun, une lueur qui l’effrayait et qui l’inquiétait. Si Kurogane n’arrivait pas à se contenir… Qui savait quelle bêtise il risquait de faire ? Et Fye aurait beau l’éloigner de sa vie, faire comme si de rien était… Hormis Yûko-san, Kurogane était devenu son seul lien avec l’extérieur. A chaque fois qu’il revenait, il apportait avec lui le parfum de la vie. Un parfum dont il se sentait de plus en plus dépendant, même s’il tentait de le cacher en se voilant la face et en pensant que le kendoka était juste là pour l’amuser et rien d’autre. Le jeu devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Et s’il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il en paierait les conséquences, d’une manière ou d’une autre…

 

 

 


	8. Maison

09  février : Maison

 

Kurogane ne rentra qu’au beau milieu de la nuit, après avoir erré de longues heures dans la cité de Flycastle. Au début, il s’était demandé pourquoi soudainement il c’était mis en colère alors qu’il c’était senti plutôt bien dans la ville qu’il apprenait à connaitre. Mais dès qu’il avait quitté l’auberge en fulminant, il avait compris. Cette colère ne datait pas d’hier. Elle était enfoui depuis bien longtemps en lui, depuis le meurtre de ses parents alors qu’il n’était qu’un jeune adolescent, souriant, plein de vie et qui aspirait à être plus fort. Il avait tout perdu en un claquement de doigt, une bataille, du sang, des larmes…. La rage qui l’avait habité à cette époque avait bien failli le détruire, si la princesse Tomoyo n’était pas intervenue.

 

A demi fou, il avait massacré les guerriers inconnus qui avaient assassiné les habitants de Suwa. Un à un, il les avait tué, versé le sang au point de ne plus être capable de différencier amis ou ennemis. Et quand Amateratsu était arrivé avec son armée pour tenter de sauver ce qui restait de Suwa, il les avait attaqués. Et alors la jeune princesse c’était approché. Elle n’avait pas eu besoin de dire grand-chose, des simples mots qui l’avaient touché, ramené à la réalité.

 

_« Tu dois laisser ta mère et les tiens reposer en paix. »_

 

Il avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là, et la jeune fille l’avait épaulé, comme une sœur aurait pu le faire. Plus tard, elle lui avait proposé d’entrer à son service et il avait accepté. Néanmoins, il lui avait demandé à l’époque, pourquoi elle acceptait de prendre quelqu’un d’aussi potentiellement violent à son service. La jeune fille avait sourie et lui avait tout simplement dit :

 

_«  Justement, parce qu’un homme comme toi ne devrait pas vivre sans maitre, sans but, autre que la vengeance et le sang. Tu vaux mieux que cela. »_

 

Tant qu’il avait été au service de Tomoyo, il avait suivi ce « credo » et mis à part un ou deux dérapages, il avait su rester également fidèle au credo de son père «  être fort, pour protéger des êtres chers ».

 

Mais un an plus tôt, il avait échoué. Il avait perdu son nouveau foyer, sa maison, sa raison de vivre, son but. Cette fois, il n’y avait eu personne pour le ramener dans le droit chemin, et plutôt que de laisser exploser sa rage et de prendre le risque de tuer des innocences, il avait fui tout foyer potentiel.

 

L’errance l’avait alors épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais maintenant qu’il reprenait du poil de la bête, qu’il se posait un peu mentalement, sa rage enfouie rugissait à nouveau en lui. Un rien commençait à l’agacer. Ne pas trouver de boulot l’agaçait. Les pitreries de son logeur l’agaçaient. Le simple regard de cette femme l’avait agacé. Il était comme un volcan près à entrer une éruption, un orage sombre près à déchainer sa tempête.

 

Néanmoins, sans que Kurogane ne s’en rende compte, ses pieds le ramenèrent à l’auberge, à cette petite bâtisse qui était devenu son nouveau foyer en une semaine. Il poussa doucement la porte dont la cloche tinta faiblement. Il n’y avait nulle lumière dans la pièce, sinon des flammèches dans la cheminée. Le brun voulut ajouter quelques bûches quand il surprit, bien caché dans la pénombre, le blond, endormi dans le grand fauteuil où c’était tenu la femme quelques heures plus tôt.  Sa respiration, lente et régulière, soulevait à peine sa poitrine. Allongé en position presque fœtal, une jambe pendante dans le vide, ses mains tressautaient doucement, et la lumière éclairait faiblement ses cheveux blonds. Ses traits étaient bien différents de ce dont le kendoka avait l’habitude. Nulle trace de sourire, ni d’espièglerie mais plutôt de la tristesse et de l’inquiétude. Ainsi, c’était son vrai visage.

 

Le guerrier l’observa un instant, avant de déposer sur lui la couverture qui avait glissé à bas de ses pieds. Fye remua alors, manqua d’ouvrir les yeux, mais se tourna en fronçant les sourcils, et en murmurant des choses dans une langue que le brun ne comprit pas. Pourquoi était-il revenu alors qu’il savait pertinemment qu’il ne trouverait pas le sommeil ? Il fronça les sourcils, puis, défit son épée de sa ceinture, et la posa sur la table face au blond. Au moins, si sa colère explosait, il ne ferait rien d’inconsidéré… Normalement. Il s’arrêta sur le seule de l’auberge, sur le pas de sa nouvelle maison, jeta un dernier regard au blond avant que l’obscurité ne l’engloutisse…


	9. Effroyable

10 février : Effroyable.

 

Fye se réveilla tôt le lendemain en frémissant. Le feu de la cheminée être presque éteint. Il se leva, bailla, jeta quelques buches sur les braises avant de les remuer avec un tisonnier pour les raviver. Il fronça soudain les sourcils en découvrant le sabre du kendoka posé sur la table en face du fauteuil où il s’était endormi la veille. Il l’attrapa et la soupesa. Ce n’était pas une épée ordinaire. Le pommeau était finement ouvragé et représentait la tête d’un dragon, animal légendaire qui aurait disparu il y a bien des millénaires.  Intrigué, le blond sortit légèrement l’arme de son fourreau et vit de petites runes gravées à la base de la lame. Elle avait été faite pour des combattants comme le brun. Longue, faite pour l’attaque rapide et franche.

 

Pas de fioriture avec une telle arme, c’était trancher ou être tranché. Le brun ne l’avait presque pas quitté depuis son arrivée à FlyCastle, hormis pour aller aux bains publics. Elle avait certainement une grande valeur à ses yeux, alors pourquoi l’avoir laissé ? Et comment Fye, qui avait un sommeil relativement léger, avait-il fait pour le rater ? Le blond n’aimait décidément pas ça. Kurogane n’avait pas laissé son épée sans raison. Pour éviter de tuer ? Vu la colère qu’il avait entraperçu, il ne pouvait qu’arriver à cette conclusion.

 

Peu importait. Cela ne le concernait pas, et si Kurogane avait décidé de la laissé ici, et bien Fye n’avait qu’à la garder précieusement et attendre son retour. Il pourrait toujours s’en servir comme dette. Il cacha l’épée derrière son comptoir puis ouvrit les volets qui grincèrent à cause du poids de la neige qui était retombée dans la nuit. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l’entrée de son auberge recouverte de neige. Après avoir d’attrapé une pelle, le blond ouvrit la porte qui protesta en grinçant elle aussi, alors qu’un tas de neige pénétrait à l’intérieur. Il plissa un instant les yeux, éblouit par le réverbération du soleil sur la neige. Une fois accoutumé, il commença son ouvrage en fredonnant.

 

Il s’arrêta cependant au bout de quelques minutes. Quelqu’un approchait, non tout un groupe, et vu l’aura menaçante qu’il dégageait à dix kilomètres à la ronde, il ne venait certainement pas pour remplir des estomacs vides en discutant gaiement. Rapidement, il en compta une vingtaine, armée d’armes diverses. Danger. Jusque-là, Fye c’était arrangé pour être le plus discret possible et éviter ce genre de rencontre. Ces hommes ne venaient donc pas pour lui, mais certainement pour son hôte. Cela ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Kurogane n’était pas là de toute façon, Fye pouvait donc juste espérer que ces hommes partiraient sans faire d’histoire.

 

«  Eh toi ! s’écria un type à l’allure louche.

 

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda poliment le blond, sans pour autant lâcher le manche de sa pelle.

 

\- Ouais, on recherche un grand gaillard pas d’ici, les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges, l’air hargneux… Il ne peut être que chez toi, on a vérifié toutes les auberges de la ville ! »

 

Fye n’appréciait absolument pas le ton qu’employait le type à son encontre, mais il n’en laissa rien paraitre. Cela semblait très mal parti. Ces hommes étaient visiblement frustrés, et désiraient en découdre. L’ennui c’est que le blond n’aimait guère se battre, et surtout sans raison valable. Malheureusement, si ces hommes avaient soif de sang, il n’aurait pas le choix. Il garda son grand sourire qu’il savait agaçant et se tourna vers son interlocuteur, avant de  poser un doigt sur ses lèvres l’air de réfléchir avant de répondre :

 

«  Hmmm… Y a bien quelqu’un chez moi… Mais c’est un gros toutou noir que j’ai récupéré. Il était tout fatigué d’ailleurs, il a même essayé de me mordre….

 

\- Tu me prends pour un con ?! S’écria le chef du groupe. Avant de soulever Fye par ses vêtements.

 

\- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

 

\- Espèce de… !

 

\- C’est quoi ce bordel ?! Rugit une voix de l’autre côté de la ruelle, une voix qui n’appartenait à personne d’autre qu’à un Kurogane visiblement fatigué d’avoir erré dans toute la ville pour essayer de se calmer les nerfs.

 

«  Tiens Kuro-chan, tu tombes bien, ces messieurs te cherchaient !

 

\- Tu vas la fermer toi ! Reprit le chef du groupe en levant son poing vers Fye, bien décidé à lui envoyer dans la figure.

 

Le geste se passa si vite, que la première chose que Kurogane vit, ou plutôt entendit fut le bruit de la pelle qui percutait la tête de l’agresseur. Fye retomba souplement sur ses pieds, s’éloigna d’un pas, avant de prendre un air faussement désolé.

 

\- Oh pardon, je vous ai fait mal ?

 

Le malfrat lui lança un regard noir, alors que du sang coulait abondamment de son nez.

 

Kurogane regarda le blond, les yeux ronds. Comment avait-il fait pour exécuter ce geste aussi vite ? Même lui qui était très bon combattant n’avait presque rien vu venir. Ainsi, son instinct ne c’était pas trompé… Ce type était loin d’être faible.

 

\- Tu vas crever toi aussi ! s’écrièrent deux autre membres du groupes avant de s’élancer vers le blond. Celui –ci les esquiva d’un pas,  passa entre les deux, sa pelle sur l’épaule avant de se tourner vers l’un deux qui reçut le manche de l’arme improvisé en pleine face, puis de faire un demi-tour et de faire subir le même sort à son comparse. Les deux hommes tombèrent lourdement dans la neige. Fye s’agenouilla et les tâta de sa pelle, tel un gosse découvrant une drôle de bestiole.

 

\- Hm vraiment je suis navré. Les coups sont partis tout seul. Kuro-ro, tu les connais ces types ?dit-il en pointant du doigt les bandits.

 

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le brun, qui se demandait s’il n’était pas en train d’halluciner. Ou ce type avait-il appris à se battre, à se mouvoir avec la rapidité d’un serpent ? Et surtout… Pourquoi fallait-il qui fasse l’abruti en même temps ?!

 

\- C’est embêtant. J’ai bien essayé de leur expliquer que tout ce que j’avais récupéré c’était un gros chien noir hargneux, mais ils n’ont pas voulu m’écouter.

 

\- Tu veux pas arrêter tes conneries cinq minutes ?! Rugit le brun qui reçut pour toute réponse l’un des grands sourires amusés dont Fye avait le secret.

 

Un autre malfrat, sortit des rangs et s’avança vers les deux hommes qui c’était inconsciemment rapproché. Fye c’était relevé, et positionné dos à dos avec le brun. Son sourire changea légèrement. Il s’amusait bien jusque-là, mais il allait devoir se battre sérieusement.

 

-Nous on te connaît ! Tu es l’enfoiré qui était chez le prêteur sur gage l’autre jour ! A cause de toi, on a perdu beaucoup d’argent ! On va te le faire payer !

 

\- Pff. Vos gars avaient qu’à être moins nuls, répondit le brun d’un air blasé en croisant les bras.

 

\- Tu vas voir si on est nul ! hurlèrent plusieurs bandits, avant de s’élancer vers Kurogane et Fye.

 

Tout se passa très vite. Les deux comparses esquivèrent les coups et ripostèrent de concert avec l’aisance de combattants habitués à se battre. Pourtant, Kurogane se moquait bien des quelques malfrats qui étaient venu leur casser les pieds. Ils ne valaient pas grand-chose, tout comme ceux qu’il avait affronté plus tôt. C’était vraiment des imbéciles. Fye en revanche c’était une toute autre histoire. Kurogane avait senti presque dès le début que le blond n’était pas n’importe qui, derrière ses sourires agaçants et ses blagues qui n’amusait que lui. Sa façon de bouger, de se mouvoir avec aisance, la manière dont ses mains empoignaient chaque objet, sans parler de son regard qui tentait de dissimuler bien des choses… Le brun ne savait pas ce qu’avait vécu le blond, ne voulait pas le savoir, mais il pouvait lire dans ses yeux bien des combats, bien des souffrances et une profonde tristesse. Il avait bien essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais le blond s’était défilé.

 

Seulement aujourd’hui, alors qu’ils se battaient côte à côte, Fye ne pouvait se cacher. Le kendoka trouvait presque effroyable cette façon de bouger si souple, si agile et en même temps, elle le fascinait. Ses yeux ne pouvaient le quitter du regard. A chaque coup que portait le blond, le brun sentait en lui une vieille flamme se rallumer, sa combativité, son envie d’affronter quelqu’un de plus fort pour continuer, encore et encore à s’améliorer. Un jour, il affronterait le blond et il le vaincrait quoiqu’il lui en coûterait. Il s’en fit la promesse.

 

Une fois le ménage fait, Kurogane lâcha un soupir, tandis que Fye regardait sa pelle toute tordu.

 

«  La prochaine fois Kuro-chan, tu ne te sens pas obligé de ramener tes amis à mon auberge, ça fait désordre.

 

\- La ferme…. Tu vois que tu sais te battre, répondit-il du tac au tac.

 

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment eu le choix, je n’allais pas les laisser me rouer de coups, répondit Fye d’un grand sourire.

 

\- Mouais…

 

\- Enfin, je suis heureux de voir que ton ventre vide te ramène toujours chez moi.

 

Kurogane préféra garder le silence. Il n’aurait jamais le dernier mot, et il était épuisé par-dessus le marché. Au moins, il avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait indirectement, il pourrait enfin dormir tranquillement. Tout ce qu’il voulait dans l’immédiat, c’était manger et dormir.

 

Fye prit la direction de l’auberge, suivit par le brun. Il s’arrêta sur le seuil, la main sur la poignée.

 

\- Kuro-chan, pourquoi as-tu laissé ton sabre ici ? Je… J’aurais pu m’en débarrasser.

 

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu ne l’as pas fait.

 

\- Tu es revenu trop tôt ! A défaut, je vais la garder, d’ici que tu rembourses ta dette.

 

\- J’ai de l’argent si c’est ce que tu veux. T’avais rien demandé jusque-là !

 

\- Il y a une autre possibilité… Mais comme  je l’aime bien ton sabre… J’hésite. Il va falloir que tu payes cher, sans parler des coups et blessures que j’ai subis aujourd’hui.

 

\- T’as rien subi du tout oui ! C’est toi qui leur a fait mordre la poussière ! Protesta en grognant le brun.

 

\- Vraiment ? J’ai pourtant pas fait exprès.

 

\- T’es vraiment qu’un crétin !

 

\- Allons, tu ne veux pas écouter ma proposition, au lieu de râler ?

 

\- Je ne râle pas, je m’exprime. Et accouches, c’est toi qui tournes autour du pot je te signale.

 

Tu as trouvé du boulot ? Lui demanda le blond.

 

\- Non… répondit le brun en grognant.

 

\- Eh bien, que dirais-tu de protéger cette auberge en échange du couvert et d’un toit ? On ne sait jamais ce qui peut trainer dans le coin, dit-il en montrant d’un signe de tête les bandits qui se relevaient péniblement pour prendre la poudre d’escampette.

 

\- Et tu me rendras mon sabre ?

 

\- Tu y tiens tellement, pourquoi l’as-tu laissé alors ?

 

\- C’est pas tes oignons. Et toi pourquoi tu te bats pas tout seul ? Tu es fort, tu aurais pu facilement te débarrasser d’eux sans mon aide.

 

\- Je n’aime pas me battre, voilà tout. Et puis, tant qu’à faire, autant entretenir tes bras musclés non ?

 

\- Abruti !

 

\- Alors, tu acceptes ?

 

\- Ouais. Mais je te préviens, ce sera temporaire, je ne compte pas rester longtemps dans le coin !

 

_Tant mieux, moi aussi Kuro-chan… Dommage que nous ne puissions suivre le même chemin…_ Pensa le blond, avant d’entrer dans l’auberge. 


	10. Curiosité

Le lendemain, la vie semblait avoir repris son cours dans l’auberge du Chat Noir. Pourtant, les choses avaient changé, sans que ceux qui y vivaient ne s’en soient rendu compte. Une fois rentré la veille, et calmé, Kurogane avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à dormir, et surtout à réfléchir. Il avait le sentiment d’avoir passé les premiers jours dans cette cité comme dans un rêve dont il se réveillait à peine, comme si tout n’avait été qu’illusion. A son arrivé, la ville lui avait paru incroyablement agréable et facile. Trop facile. Si facile qu’il c’était senti étrangement bien, positif, et presque avec l’envie de s’y installer définitivement. Presque, si sa rage ne s’était pas réveillé et ne l’avait pas ramené la réalité. 

La réalité.

Son souhait.

Retrouvé ceux qui avait tué son maitre et brisé ses rêves. Comment avait-il pu s’égarer en chemin ? La fatigue, la lassitude ? Un bon repas, un peu d’alcool, et un feu de cheminée… Et un blondinet un poil agaçant qu’il arrivait à supporter sans savoir comment. Un blondinet qui avait très subtilement caché son sabre sans lequel il lui était impossible de repartir. Il avait bien cherché partout, si ce n’était dans la chambre du blond bien entendu, hypothèse qu’il avait soulevé après avoir fouillé l’auberge de fond en comble.

« Dit donc, t’aurais quand même pas osé cacher MON sabre dans TA chambre ? »

Fye n’avait pas répondu, et en voyant son sourire malicieux, le brun avait préféré abandonner. Ce type avait toujours le dernier mot. Quelle mouche l’avait piqué pour qu’il laisse son sabre à l’auberge l’autre soir. Il s’était vraiment comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles. Il était donc « obligé » de travailler pour Fye qui semblait s’en réjouir en inventant en permanence de nouvelles tactiques pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Kurogane s’y accommodait comme il pouvait, mais à mesure que le temps passait, Fye l’intriguait de plus en plus. Ce type vivait seul, dans une auberge qui avait peu ou pas de clients, et ceux-ci semblaient l’avoir oublié à peine à quelques rues plus loin. Pourtant, lui il n’oubliait rien. Pourquoi ? Il n’en savait rien. Mais ça le turlupinait. Et alors qu’il avait réfléchi à toutes les hypothèses, une phrase de Fye lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu crois aux choses surnaturelles Kuro-chan ? »

Sur le moment, il n’y avait pas prêté attention, mais… Non, Kurogane ne croyait guère aux choses surnaturelles, ou à la magie. La magie était un mythe, une chose étrange qui aurait disparu du monde et dont certain charlatan se servaient pour tromper les gens du commun. Pourtant, il devait admettre que ce qui avait attaqué le palais de Shirasagi n’avait rien de naturel. Peut-être était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Si cela avait été un adversaire bien réel, bien tangible, il aurait pu se battre, chercher une tactique, savoir quoi poursuivre… Mais l’ennemi était demeuré invisible et Kurogane gardait pour seul indice du vent. 

S’il admettait qu’il avait déjà été victime d’un… sortilège, si on pouvait appeler un truc pareil ainsi, pouvait-il concevoir que ses débuts dans cette ville était aussi sous l’égide d’un quelconque sort qui lui avait embrumé l’esprit ? Il y avait eu ces drôles de papillons aussi, papillon que Fye avait parfaitement vu et approché de très près. Décidément ce type était une énigme, et le brun n’aimait pas les énigmes. Il préférait largement les choses concrètes et tangibles. C’était surement aussi pour cela qu’il n’avait jamais cru à la magie. Et puis, retrouver de nombreuses fois Fye sur le chemin de ses réflexions lui laissait un drôle de sentiment. Tot ou tard, il allait devoir résoudre cette question, et le blond aurait beau essayé de se défiler, il serait bien obligé de se confronter à la lui, qu’il le veuille ou non. 

Il y avait eu les bandits rencontrés la veille aussi. A son arrivé, Kurogane avait été incroyablement étonné de la prospérité dans laquelle la cité vivait. Il n’avait pas entraperçu de voleurs à l’étalage, ou d’autres personnes louches jusqu’à sa rencontre avec le prêteur sur gage. Pourtant, il avait fouillé une bonne partie de la ville pendant plusieurs jours, et il n’avait pas vu de gang ou de bande organisé. Celle-ci existait pourtant, il en avait eu la preuve la veille. Mais alors où vivait-elle et comment ? Quel poids jouait-elle dans la cité ? Sans parlé qu’elle l’avait retrouvé très rapidement, et pour réglé un différend donc le kendoka n’avait cure. Mais cela l’inquiétait. Il n’aimait pas l’idée qu’on puisse le surveiller ou savoir où il vivait. Il tenait à sa vie privée, et à la liberté de ses actes. Il faudrait donc qu’il s’occupe de ça, au cas où la raclée de la veille n’aurait pas réussi à les dissuader de l’enquiquiner. 

Il était grand temps qu’il reprenne sa vie en main, sans oublier son objectif principal. Demain, puisqu’il était tard désormais, il faudrait qu’il ait une « petite » conversation avec son hôte…


	11. Frisson

Fye ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur rata un battement, tandis qu’il sentait un vent glacé le pénétrer jusqu’à la moelle des os. Il n’était pas à l’auberge du Chat Noir, pas à FlyCastle. Son corps tout entier trembla. Il savait où il était, au dernier endroit où il aurait voulu se trouver. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas y être, c’était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être dans le palais de Seles… Le grand escalier qui menait à la salle du trône lui faisait face. Il l’emprunta avec lenteur. Il n’y avait pas âme qui vive, personne pour l’arrêter, ou lui demander où il allait. Après tout, ses faits et gestes avaient toujours été contrôlés quand il y vivait, alors pourquoi n’y avait-il personne pour l’arrêter ? L’air sentait la mort et le sang. Certaines fenêtres avaient explosé, et le froid s’insinuait dans chaque recoin, gelant les murs au point de créer des stalactites. L’immense escalier lui parut interminable tandis que seul le silence répondait à ses appels. Arrivé tout en haut, il s’arrêta un instant devant l’immense porte entrouverte où était gravé un énorme oiseau dont les ailes formaient des arabesques. 

Elle grinça violemment quand Fye la poussa davantage. A l’intérieur le froid était insupportable. Il claqua des dents, et serra ses bras contre son corps pour tenter de se réchauffer, avant de chanceler. L’air était saturé de magie, d’une magie malsaine qui lui donna envie de vomir tripe et boyaux. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire demi-tour. Il ne pouvait être qu’en plein rêve, un rêve issu de ses souvenirs tortueux. Il ne servait à rien de fuir, aussi il continua sa route. Il s’arrêta au centre de la pièce, les yeux baissés, où était gravé dans un cercle, le même oiseau que sur la porte d’entrée. Il hésita. Il sentait la présence de quelqu’un sur l’immense trône et n’avait pas envie de lever les yeux pour voir le fruit de ses pires cauchemars. Mais son rêve ne lui laissait guère le choix, et l’obligea à regarder celui qui se trouvait en face. Un adolescent y était assis. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau, si ce n’était son regard vide, sans âme. 

« Mon frère… » Murmura Fye dans un soupir qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce. 

L’adolescent leva alors lentement son doigt qu’il pointa en direction de Fye qui se figea, attendant sa sentence.

« Tue… moi…. »

Fye se réveilla brusquement en sursaut. Il suffoquait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Incapable de se calmer, il resta pendant des minutes interminables dans son lit à tenter de retrouver sa respiration, dont chaque inspiration lui coutait. Son visage ruisselait de larme, son corps était trempé de sueur, et pourtant, il avait toujours le sentiment de sentir le froid glacial de son rêve. Il réussit à se calmer sans trop savoir comment, inspira profondément, et se décida à se lever. Il fallait qu’il se lave, il ne supportait pas de se sentir sale. Seulement, il n’était pas en état de faire chauffer de l’eau dans la salle commune, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser le brun dans l’état où il était et de sentir son regard inquisiteur sur lui. Il se contenta donc d’une toilette de chat avec un peu d’eau fraiche qu’il avait laissé en prévision et se changea. Il grimaça. Son dos arborait un magnifique tatouage noir qui représentait le même oiseau que dans la salle du trône. La peau était à vif, comme brulé. Mettre sa chemise lui parut une torture, mais il s’en accommoda comme il pouvait. Ce n’était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et ce ne serait pas la dernière. 

Il sursauta en entendant les pas de Kurogane à l’étage en dessous. Il était levé… Fye n’était guère en état de soutenir son regard, mais il avait toujours été matinal, le brun risquait de trouver cela étrange. Pour la énième fois, le blond se demanda pourquoi il en était arrivé là avec le brun. Pourquoi s’était-il battu à ses côtés, pourquoi s’être amusé à cacher son sabre, pourquoi lui avoir proposé de rester en prétextant lui trouver ainsi un travail. Même si faire le pitre avec lui et lui donner toute sorte de surnom ridicule empêchait Kurogane de trop voir à travers lui, cela ne durerait pas, il le savait pertinemment. Déjà, le brun avait compris qu’il savait se battre, et très bien, au regard qu’il avait senti en permanence sur lui durant le combat contre les malfrats. Il savait qu’il n’était pas n’importe qui. Et il ne le lâcherait surement pas de ci tôt avec ça. Fye trembla un instant, puis se força au calme. Même si Kurogane l’interrogeait, même s’il essayait d’en savoir plus sur lui, c’était sans importance. Il ne comprenait rien à la magie, et Fye avait tout un tas de mensonge en tête. Ou des demi-mensonges. C’était devenu tellement facile pour lui, depuis qu’il avait quitté Seles. 

D’une nouvelle inspiration, il prit la mine qu’il arborait d’ordinaire et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit doucement les marches qui grincèrent, comme à leur habitude, avant d’arriver dans la salle commune où Kurogane attendait visiblement, devant le bar, sa place habituelle.

« Bonjour Kuro-chan, tu as meilleure mine ce matin ! »

Le brun haussa les épaules, avant de lever un regard sombre sur lui. Danger, pensa instantanément le blond. Peut-être à cause de son rêve, il ne se sentit moins en capacité que d’habitude à faire face à son regard qui était bien plus insistant que d’habitude. Fye se rendit compte soudain, combien le brun avait changé en une semaine. Il ne paraissait plus épuisé, las, ou distant, ne répliquant à ses idioties que par automatisme. La force enfouie en lui se libérait peu un peu, comme un lion libéré soudain de sa cage. Non aujourd’hui, il ne pourrait pas esquiver comme à son habitude. 

Un instant, il sentit ses maigres défenses vaciller. Pourquoi cet homme arrivait-il à le mettre à mal ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance alors qu’ils se connaissaient à peine ? Etait-ce à cause de sa force ? De la détermination qui brillait soudain dans ses prunelles carmines ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne devait savoir qui il était, pourquoi il se cachait, pourquoi il fuyait… Car au-delà du fait qu’il ne devait en aucun cas se servir de sa magie, il ne voulait surtout pas impliquer qui que ce soit dans ses problèmes.

Le regard de Kurogane cilla soudain. Il se leva, et s’approcha de lui. Le sourire de Fye trembla faiblement. Il n’aurait jamais dû descendre dans la salle commune. 

« Hoy… T’es pâle. On dirait que t’as vu un fantôme. »

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, faillit répondre Fye, mais il se retint. 

« J’ai fait un cauchemar c’est tout. »

Kurogane ne répondit pas, mais Fye rêvait-il, ou percevait-il une certaine compréhension dans le regard du brun ? Se pourrait-il que lui aussi faisait souvent des cauchemars ?

« Vas te reposer alors, y aura pas de client aujourd’hui de toute façon non ? Tu m’as dit hier soir que tu laisserais boutique fermée aujourd’hui exceptionnellement. »

Le sourire de Fye s’élargit soudain. Derrière ses airs de grosses brutes, Kurogane pouvait se montrer gentil en fait.

« Tu es gentil Kuro-chan.

\- Grumph, je ne suis pas gentil.

\- Mais si tu peux l’être quand tu veux.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? On se connait à peine.

Il avait raison. Pourtant, plus Fye y pensait, plus il avait l’impression de connaitre Kurogane sans le savoir. Il réfléchit, mais quelque chose lui échappa, comme s’il avait essayé de retenir de l’eau entre les mains. 

\- Bah cela fait plus d’une semaine que tu es là maintenant. 

Le brun haussa les épaules avant de s’asseoir sur l’une des tables de la salle commune, les bras croisés. 

\- Ca tombe bien de toute façon, qu’il n’y a personne aujourd’hui. Faut qu’on parle.

\- Oh, de quoi donc ? Répondit Fye, moins sûr soudain que le brun le laisserait en paix aujourd’hui.

\- L’autre jour, quand j’ai vu les… papillons, tu m’as demandé si je croyais au surnaturel.

\- Oui

\- Et quand je t’ai dit que non, tu as refusé de m’en dire plus, en disant que je n’étais pas prêt, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voyais pas l’intérêt tout simplement, vu que tu n’y croyais pas.

\- Et si maintenant… j’acceptai d’y croire, me dirais –tu la vérité sur cette ville, ou sur toi ?

Fye frémit. Ainsi, c’était de ça dont il avait réfléchi toute la veille ?

\- Quelle vérité ?

\- Qu’il y a un sort aussi bien sur cette ville comme sur toi. Un sort qui m’a embrumé l’esprit, et m’a fait croire que je pourrais vouloir rester ici. Et un sort qui empêcherait quiconque de se souvenir de toi. Mais pour une raison que j’ignore, moi je me souviens toujours, et mes pieds m’ont toujours ramené ici à mes dépends. 

Fye savait pourquoi Kurogane ne l’avait pas oublié. C’était de sa faute après tout. Yûko l’avait prévenu, quand elle avait exaucé son souhait d’être oublié du monde.

« Personne ne se souviendra de toi, mais à la seule condition que tu le désires. Si jamais tu te lies à quelqu’un, que tu interagies avec elle plus que pour de simple formalité, alors, cette personne ne pourra t’oublier »

Il s’était lié au brun à ses dépens. Il lui avait permis de rester à ses côtés, dans son auberge, il l’avait taquiné, embêté… Sans soupçonner la personnalité qui se cachait chez Kurogane. Il était loin d’être un idiot qui grognait et agissait avant de s’exprimer. Il savait réfléchir et se montrer perspicace. Il soupira, puis s’assit sur une autre table, non loin du brun. Il agita un instant ses pieds dans le vide comme un gosse, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Alors, tu as senti le sort qui régit cette ville. Comme tous les autres, tu t’es finalement fait avoir… Mais tu t’es «réveillé », tu as une sacrée force de caractère pour y arriver ! dit-il à Kurogane.

\- Et quelle est ce sort alors ? Et comment se fait-il que tu n’en sois pas affecté ? T’es un… mage, ou quelques chose dans le genre ? 

Fye se retint de rire en voyant la mine contrite du brun. Visiblement, il n’était pas encore tout à fait prêt, mais il faisait des efforts. En fait, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il n’avait tout simplement pas pu le laisser l’oublier comme les autres. Parce qu’en sa présence, il oubliait un temps ses problèmes et son cœur s’allégeait.

« Disons que j’ai une certaine… sensibilité à la magie. Et toi aussi Kuro-chan, pour avoir vu les papillons. 

\- C’était quoi ces machins alors ?

\- La manifestation de nos souhaits, tout simplement.

\- Et pour le… sortilège qui est sur la ville ?

\- C’est un sortilège qui veut te rendre heureux, te faire croire que vas bien et que tu mènes une jolie petite vie… Si tu as l’esprit un peu faible, pouf ! Tu te fais avoir !

\- T’insinue que j’étais faible en arrivant ?

\- Tu avais l’air au bout du rouleau en tout cas, mon pauvre Kuro-pon.

\- La ferme. Je donne l’air que je veux. 

Fye se retint de rire de nouveau. Décidément, c’était plus fort que lui. Il descendit de la table d’un petit bon agile avant de se diriger vers le bar.

« Bon, si tu as fini, je vais préparer le petit déjeuné !

\- Pas de truc sucré ! Et non je n’ai pas fini ! Tu m’as pas expliqué pourquoi les autres t’oubli ? T’es recherché, t’as fait une connerie ? 

Fye frémit légèrement. Décidément, Kurogane était bien trop perspicace aujourd’hui.

\- Est-ce que cela va changer notre relation ?

\- Re… lation ? Non mais n’importe quoi ! 

\- Je me disais bien ! 

\- Ton passé ne m’intéresse pas. Je voulais juste avoir la confirmation que je n’avais pas rêvée. J’aime pas être pris pour un idiot c’est tout.

\- Voilà qui est réglé alors Kuro-chan… Tu ne voudrais pas aller chercher un peu d’eau dans le puits, s’il te plaiiit ? répondit Fye d’un grand sourire.

Le brun soupira, grogna puis se leva, en levant lourdement les pieds. Fye en profita pour se détendre quelques minutes. Si Kurogane ne lui avait pas répondu qu’il se moquait de son passé, il ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait fait. Les choses se compliquaient décidément de plus en plus…


End file.
